The present invention relates to a novel combination of binoculars and radios and, more particularly to a radio and binocular contained in a single housing for use and storage.
The prior art includes several combinations of radios as an integral part of other devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,881 to Lopez issued Aug. 18, 1959. Also, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,995 to Francis issued Mar. 8, 1960 a fishing rod with a radio handle is disclosed. A combination radio-typewriter is disclosed in the U.S. Pat No. 3,500,210 to Tashian issued Mar. 10, 1970.
These devices permit the use of a radio in conjunction with a device used for some other purpose. The prior art, however, makes no reference to a device that provides binoculars and a conventional radio unitarily housed.